Software testing is an important phase in a software lifecycle. The efficiency and profitability of a software organization, in part, depends highly on its testing capabilities. With the rise in the trend to develop modular and large integrated software applications, the complexity of testing this software has increased. Further, advancements in technology provide for large and complex software applications that may include client applications, server applications, development tools, etc., to be built. These applications need to be supported on multiple hardware and software configurations and meet various stringent quality requirements. Thus, with the increased complexity as well as stringent quality requirements to be fulfilled by these software programs, the need for effective testing has increased in order to enable identification of errors that need to be fixed as well as the changes that are required in the functionality of the application.
The complete testing process of a software application, generally referred to as testing lifecycle, includes iterative testing processes that account for large amounts of testing activities and information. These testing activities, testing information, and other related details need to be managed for reasons such as maintaining traceability in the testing lifecycle. For larger testing projects, a larger amount of information and details need to be managed, which is a cumbersome and time consuming task.